


classroom

by risowator



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risowator/pseuds/risowator





	classroom

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not Broken, Just Bent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/898625) by [costsofregret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/costsofregret/pseuds/costsofregret). 




End file.
